Power supply circuits can be implemented in a variety of computer and/or wireless devices to provide power to circuit components therein. One example of a power supply system is a constant on-time or pseudo-constant on-time power supply in which the on-time of a switching duty-cycle associated with a power switch is based on a ratio of the input voltage and the desired output voltage. As an example, the power supply system can be required to have a very small on-time, such as based on having a high step-down ratio of the input voltage with respect to the output voltage. Such a very small on-time can result in errors associated with the duty-cycle based on delays associated with circuit components associated with the switching controller and/or the power stage.